Shake those Hips!
by Flanagan Shenanigans
Summary: REWRITE! I think this story needs major improvements. Her backstory is all over the place and i'm suffering from writer's block. I don't know much about the Magi universe so if someone could pm me and perhaps be my editor that would be amazing. I shall rewrite chapters 1 and 2. See you then! :3
1. Shake those Hips!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. This is my first fanfic that I have hope in. Criticism and advice is appreciated, R&R! XD

I fake and smile and bow. These people make me sick; I'd like nothing more than for them to removed from the face of earth because a country ran by such people deserves no less.

"Idhar you've been staring at me for the longest time do you want something?" Her highness the bitch that murdered her own family for gains Lady Gyokuen.

"I am sorry your highness I was just enamored with your beautiful eyes" I say laughing lightheartedly. Honestly when I look in her eyes all I see is darkness and lies but when you're a slave your purpose is to serve and I learned the hard way what happens when you resist…

"Well if you have nothing better to do my husband could probably use your assistance." Bowing dutifully I turn and head towards the door where she stops me with her hand.

"Just because my husband showed you mercy and didn't kill you like the rest doesn't mean he won't, anger me or anyone of my family in any way and I'll end your life myself understood?"

"Yes ma'am" I respond meekly. Before she can add anything else I quickly run out of her room.

I'm a slave. A prisoner of war brought back as a trophy to once again assert the Kou Empire's might. My people were desecrated in one night. We were no match for them. They had weapons of mass destruction. I along with a few others were brought as a testament of their strength and barbarism. Never in my life have I ever felt such shame and anger. They make us do whatever they wish and if we protest in any way we are met with beatings and death.

My name is Idhar Ajam daughter of the late chief Adegoke; and I will tell you of my trials, hardships, and life. My children's children will know of me and my journey…


	2. Crown Jewel

Chapter 2: "Crown Jewel"

Thank you all for your help and reviews so without further ado I give you chapter 2! : 3

My home. The only place I've known. Never have I had any type of contact with the outside world. To my father the chief the outside was a place cursed with evil that no man of his right mind should dare to explore. Being taught that kind of thinking I grew to hate everything that was not of my people…

We did not allow any outsiders to join our midst for the superstition of them bringing about curses and the like ruled out logic. To the outside we were called the 'Hermit Country' the stigma surrounding our nation was not a good one. Rumors such as we were barbarians and we brutally killed any foreigner in our midst spread like wildfire. Because of this soon no one dared to visit our land. We were left undisturbed for centuries…

That was until the powerhouse empire known as the Kou Empire came to be. What was once just a small kingdom soon became it seems overnight a fearsome federation ruled by a greedy and ignorant emperor. Within a short amount of time they started their conquest to rule the world. One by one the neighboring territories fell. It would not be long until they set their eyes for my home. My father knew this is refused to back down. He told me that an empire ruled by such an evil man would be destroyed… The bloodshed and utter annihilation of my people will never be forgotten.

They were too strong. Their weapons and sheer number overwhelmed us. Our puny army was tossed aside like trash and the enemies' military had their way with the women. They ripped the babies from their mothers' and would smash their heads on rocks and feed them to their dogs. Our women were raped and killed our men rallied up and massacred all at once. None accept a few survived. Had we had not ran and hid we would've been killed as well. But eventually we were found. With their men laughing and berating us we were huddled along like livestock as prisoners of war. We were the property of the Huang Empire….

Pt:2

As if to add insult to injury we had to endure the quipping and insults of those mindless puppets. The remarks about my naked body and color of my skin were offensive to say the least. All I could hear would the bragging of their armies' commanders and the over-indulgent celebration as they had proved once more they were not to be trifled with without being destroyed. I longed to see slow and painful death of every single one of them.

"Hey girl" One of the men called me over.

"…." I didn't know a lick of their language so I remained silent.

Ignoring my silence the obviously drunk soldier pulls me to him. I can smell the alcohol on his breath. These men disgust me.

"Why don't you entertain us for a bit we're getting bored over here "He says with the others mumbling their agreement. God I can feel their predatory gaze on me. It makes me feel sick.

I couldn't understand what he was saying and all I could do was look at him with a confused look on my face. Becoming aggravated at my ignorance her proceeds to yell in a slow voice

"I said to entertain us. Since you are now property of our emperor you belong to us!" Being thrown to the ground a few tears fall. My home gone... And here I am forced to be their plaything! No! I refuse to bow to their will. There's a saying "If you bow today you will conquer tomorrow". Taking that resolve and pride of my extinct culture I stand and dance.

I shake my hips, I let my hair swing and I seduce the men with my body. I am the crown jewel of my people! I will never obey!


End file.
